Chapter 2/Borg encounter
(Space) The Enterprise and Intrepid fire at the Borg cube causing explosions to erupt along the outer hull, as the cube fires several beams hitting both ships shield bubbles. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Direct hit to their shield emitters no damage, the Enterprise is going around for another pass at the cube sir reports Lieutenant Curtis as she's looking at the tactical console read out then at Captain Kira. Showers of sparks erupts from the ceiling as Typhuss looks at his arm rest console. Bring us about says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Heather Wellington. Aye, sir says Lieutenant Wellington as she inputs the command into the console. (Space) The Intrepid comes about as the Enterprise flies over the ship firing phasers at the Borg cube. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Sir the Intrepid has come about reports Lieutenant McCabe as he looks at the console. Helm bring us to course 004 mark 306, Mr. McCabe standby to fire quantum torpedoes orders Captain Martin as he looks at the viewer. Both officers comply with the order. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Curtis, fire all weapons says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Aye, sir says Lieutenant Curtis as she fires the ship's weapons at the Borg cube. (Space) Both Sovereign class starships fire their weapons at the Borg cube as it fires at the two ships hitting their shields, and then fires off a Borg missile at the Intrepid hitting their shield bubble. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Shields down to 34%, report Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at the console. What how says Commander Ellis as he looks at Curtis as he goes to the tactical console. I wouldn't use the warp drive, that's the same weapon the Borg used against the USS Enterprise-D in 2365, it will disable the warp drive says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. The Enterprise has been hit but her shields aren't draining reports Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at Commander Ellis. Ok that's not fair says Commander Ellis as he looks at Typhuss. The weapons were specifically designed to drain the deflector shields and disable the warp drive of enemy vessels. Unlike most of the Borg arsenal, this weapon did not damage infrastructure of the target, the Enterprise's shields will drain after more hits says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. It looks like they're not having much trouble Typhuss says Commander Ellis as he looks at Captain Kira. And don't call me Typhuss, its Captain Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. Sorry Captain says Commander Ellis as he looks at Typhuss. (Space) The Enterprise and Intrepid fires off another volley of quantum torpedoes. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) The Intrepid's shields are failing and ours are only at 43% reports Lieutenant McCabe as he looks at his console. Enterprise to Intrepid vector off Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Wellington, take us away from the combat zone, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Heather Wellington. Aye, sir says Lieutenant Wellington as she inputs the command into the console. So we're leaving the Enterprise Commander Ellis says as he looks at Captain Kira. Commander, take a look at what is happening here, our shields are failing and if the Intrepid engages the Borg cube in battle the Intrepid could be destroyed or our shields go offline, Borg drones beam aboard the ship then we will have a big problem says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. Sir look at the cube says Lieutenant Curtis as she points at the viewer seeing the Borg cube blow up into a thousand pieces. What happened Lieutenant Curtis? asked Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. I'm not sure sir wait I'm picking up the Enterprise Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at the operations console. Captain Kira and Commander Ellis look at the viewscreen. (Space) The Enterprise flies out of the fiery explosion of the Borg cube. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Intrepid this is Enterprise sorry to sneak up on you like that Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Show off says Commander Ellis on the viewer. Commander very funny, Typhuss you've got some damage to your power grid need any assistance? Captain Martin asked as he looks at the viewer. Yes, Captain Martin says Typhuss on the viewer. Very well I'll have Commander Lefler beam over with an engineering team Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Thank you, Captain, I'm sure B'Elanna could use the help says Typhuss on the viewer. Anytime Typhuss Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. (USS Intrepid, main engineering) Commander Torres and her staff are attempting to bring the shields back online when Captain Kira walks into the room leading Lieutenant Commander Lefler and her team into the room. Captain B'Elanna says looking at Typhuss. B'Elanna, Lieutenant Commander Lefler and her team are here to help you says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Ah, Commander Lefler nice to meet you I've seen your record Commander Torres says as the two shook hands. Commander Torres former chief engineer of the USS Voyager, now current chief engineer of the USS Intrepid, wife of Commander Tom Paris, first officer of the USS Voyager says Robin as she looks at B'Elanna. Nice recall Commander says B'Elanna as she looks at Lefler then at Typhuss. Let's get to work says Lieutenant Commander Lefler as she looks at B'Elanna as the two went to work on getting the shields back online as Captain Kira walks out of the room. Then the comm system activates. Bridge to Captain Kira says Commander Ellis over the comm. Captain Kira here, what is it Commander? says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. We're getting a fleet wide broadcast from an unknown source it has a transwarp signature Commander Ellis says over the comm. Typhuss heads to the bridge. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Captain Kira walks onto the bridge and Commander Ellis looks at him as he gets up from the command chair and goes to the XO chair. Captain five hours ago we received a fleet wide transmission from somewhere in the Delta Quadrant from the sector of space where Admiral Janeway discovered the Unicomplex Commander Ellis says as he looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss walks over to his command chair and sat down. Who sent the transmission, the Borg? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. Yes, sir says Commander Ellis as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Commander Ellis in confusion. Why would the Borg send us a fleet wide transmission? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. I'm not sure sir but they are and its activating our comm systems says Commander Ellis. "We are the Borg. You will be annihilated. Your biological and technological distinctiveness have become irrelevant. Resistance is futile... but welcome." says the Borg on all Starfleet ships, starbases, outposts, and colonies within 50 light-years in the Alpha Quadrant. Ok that's still weird I miss when they said you will be assimilated, resistance is futile says Commander Ellis as he looks at Captain Kira. You like that, I never liked hearing that even when I was on Voyager says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. Engineering to bridge says Commander Torres over the comm. Yes, B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Both me and Commander Lefler have brought warp drive back online sir Commander Torres says over the comm. Good says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. Sir Starfleet Command is recalling us to Starbase 234 Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks over her shoulder at Captain Kira. Orders Captain says Lieutenant Wellington as she looks at Captain Kira. Lieutenant Wellington, set a course for Starbase 234, warp nine, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Wellington. Aye, sir says Lieutenant Wellington as she inputs the command into the console. Lieutenant O'Neill advise the Enterprise we're heading to Starbase 234 Commander Ellis says to the young ops officer. Aye, Commander the Enterprise has acknowledged and their getting into formation with us Lieutenant O'Neill says to Captain Kira and Commander Ellis. (Space) Both the Intrepid and Enterprise go into a great arch and jump to warp speed.